


Halloween Spooktacular at the Burlesque Lounge

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Got What It Takes [3]
Category: Burlesque (2010), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Singing, Song fic, bucky loves his girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Cause I haven't updated in a while and the fact that I AM working on more for this series. So here's some halloween fun!!------Chap oneAnd now the six merry murderesses from the New York County Jail in their rendition of.... The Cell Block TangoChap twoHocus Pocus tribute





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween special!!!!

The club was packed to the gills. No standing room left. The dancefloor turned into more seating for the overflow of customers. It's October 31'st. And the club was waiting for the holiday spooktacular that Alley and Tess put together each and every year. 

Avengers in a table front and centre before the stage. Thor, Rhodey, Sam, Pietro, Steve, Bucky, Scott, Tony. And even the non avengers, like Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Maria. Every single one of them waiting patiently for the show to start. Well, a few were missing. Alley, Wanda and Natasha weren't part of the group this time. They would be on stage. 

The curtain drew back slightly and Alley stepped out wearing her usual between show garb. A black vest top that barely held her generous chest up. Short black shorts that clung to her hips and thighs and the tallest heels a stripper wouldn't even attempt at wearing. The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts, Alley smiling and waving kindly. Her eyes finding. Nicky's and staying there, ignoring everyone else. 

"Alright, what a turn out this year!" More applause. "As you guys know, we put together a spooky set just on Halloween night every year. So glad you all could join us. The show will be starting soon and Happy Halloween everyone!" With that she waved and strutted back to the curtain, vanishing behind the thick lavender coloured velvet. 

"I still can't believe that's Barnes' lady, she's sooooooo smoking hot!" Scotts Latino fast talking friend was very loudly whispering to Scott who blanked and widened his eyes. Knowing Bucky had heard. 

Before Bucky could retort the lights started to dim, clapping erupted. Darker and darker it became until the only lights were of the flickering red and black and orange candles on the tabletops and bar. After a moment the clapping slowed to a stop and the crowd waited patiently. 

Slowly, slowly. There was sound. A tap. Silence. Tap. A ring of a cymbal, low and soft. Slowly the song started and the lights on the staged came up. A light pale blue over a long set of iron bars like doors in a cell block. Off to the side with the band a dark skinned man tipped his hat forward and spoke into the mic.

"And now, the six merry murderesses of the New York County Jail, in their rendition of... The cell block tango."

The music went a tick faster but barely noticeable as voices started to softly grow from somewhere behind the stage. 

"Pop..."

"Six..."

"Squish..."

"Uh uh..."

"Cicero..."

"Lipscbitz..."

The song got a bit louder, a bit faster.

"Pop."

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh uh."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz."

Faster, everyone's hanging on the edge of their seats. Hundreds of eyes on the stage as the lights flashed and the voices grew louder. 

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh uh!"

"Cicero!"

"Lipschitz!"

Each word came with the a cell being lit up and a dancer hanging behind the bars. Sultry bodies clad in nothing but black scraps of fabric over their torsos and hips. Bucky spotted Alley in the first cell. Wanda in the fourth and Natasha in the sixth cell. The lights and shadows elapsing most of their faces but he knew. 

"He had it comin, he had it comin.  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'da been there, if you'da seen it.  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

Each line they would move, jerky thrust of hips. Hands grabbing bars. Knees bending as hips and thighs are splayed. Whistles erupt from the crowd but otherwise everyone is watching with focused attention. 

"Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, lipschitz!"

One of the cell doors was opened and out strutted Alley, a male dancer from the club coming out to tango with her. The strips of cloth showing every curve she had to offer on display. Bucky's eyes grew hungry. 

"You know how people have these little habits that get ya down? Like.. Ernie. Ernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP!" 

Another swing around each other, angry movements that showed off her skill as a dancer. Body barely clad in the outfit. Her voice taking on a Brooklyn accent Bucky had been teaching her as she talks her lines.

"Like, I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm really needing some sympathy, and there's Ernie. Layin on the couch. Drinking a beer and chewin. No! Not chewin! Poppin!" 

They twirl around and she strategically sitting on the male dancers hip as he holds up her weight effortlessly. A downright murderous glance on her face at the dancer. 

"So I said to him, you pop that gum one more time. And he did... So I grabbed the shotgun off the wall and..."

Alleys hand went to the side of her face and she spun from the mans lap and stood across from him, her hands forming an invisible shotgun. 

"...Fired two warning shots.... Into his head!" 

She "shot" and the man fell back, a red silk cloth coming from his pocket in her hand as he fell from the "shots."

"He had it comin! He had it comin!  
He only had himself to blame!  
If you'da been there, if you'da heard it!  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

Alley and her dance partner danced to a dark corner of the stage and stood still in pose as the next singer came up. And the next. 

"I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual....  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic...."

The wild haired bright eyed dancer ripped a red silk cloth from the dancers mouth it seemed and it started again. The angry movements. The rage on their steps as voices melded together. Alley and the other couple angrily moving to the chirp of the band on the other stage. 

"Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming!  
He took a flower  
In its prime!  
And then he used it!  
And he abused it!  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!" 

Another round around the stage. Men and women alike watching with rapt attention as the dancers moved fluidly over the dark floor. Red silk cloth flowing in the inky shadows as evidence of their crimes. 

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

A dark skinned woman ended her spoken tirade and knocked over the dancer before her. Pulling a long rope of cloth from his chest jacket. Swirling and spinning around and wrapping her foot in it before slapping it down a nd he falls to the ground. The other couples flowing around them. 

"If you'd have been there,  
If you'd have seen it!  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

The angry red lights changed to a soft white and focused on Wanda as she came from the cell. She was the only one nearly complete covered, with ballet skirt and long sleeves tight sweater over her body. A single inch of skin showing over the top of her skirt. 

"Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok,  
Hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
Lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
Vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
A rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...."

Alley come up and acted like she was talking to Wanda at the end of the soft gentle ballet style dance she was doing. 

"Yeah, but did you do it!"

"Uh uh! Not guilty!" 

Wanda cries out in agony to the crowd and her and the male dancer vanished with the others into the shadows. A single white cloth in her hand. 

The song slowed down and the next singer come out, she stood by herself, as if holding a cigarette in her hand as two dancers moved around her. 

"My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle."

The two dances froze with the tap of a cymbal. Frozen with the male dancers arms around the females waist, holding her upside down. Legs spread, the light shining down on them before the drums started up an angry beat and the lights fades from blue to red over the singer.

"Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead." 

Both her hands held the red silk and the tango stared up again. Sharp movement of all the couples save Wanda moving on the stage. Alley marching around her partner and pushing him back. Punches thrown, kicks to chests. Shoves and slaps. 

"They had it coming! They had it coming!  
They had it coming all along!  
I didn't do it!  
But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?"

Natash came from behind the last cell door. Her movements slow and sultry as she dances with her partner. Hips covered in a tight black miniskirt, barely what you could consider a bustier on her chest. Red hair wild and working around her shoulders. No one had heard her sing before and here she was. Doing this for Alley. 

"I loved Alvin Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead." 

Natasha's voice was sultry and soft. Letting the Russian accent she kept well hidden come out a bit and the crowd loved her. Another red silk and she throws the man down with a kick to the chest. She joins the other dancers and it's a mass of woman charging and punching their partners before the silks are thrown off the stage. 

The curtain came back. A dozen or more dancers coming into the stage. The male dancers flipping out of the way in perfect movements so not run into the women strutting onto the stage. Every movement was rage filled and angry. Fists punching air. Invisible knives slashing. Finger guns shooting. 

"They had it coming,They had it coming!  
They had it coming all along!  
I didn't do it!  
But if I'd done it!!  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?!!"

Alley came back front and centre. The other singers and Natasha save Wanda were at the front of the stage. Throwing their hips and singing out as they threw their arms around angrily. Stomping and them rowing their bodies around the stage in jerky movements barely masking rage. 

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
They had it coming!  
They had it coming!!  
They had it coming all along!!  
I didn't do it!  
But if I'd done it!  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?!"

The crowd was clapping and whistling as every single woman on stage worked what God have given them. Using every curve to their advantage as they strutted and tangoed with the others on stage. Dropping down to spread eagle splits and clawing at the stage to pull themselves back up and throwing their fists around. 

They slowly started to disappear. One by one the other women danced off stage and only the six were left. Wanda back on stage with the other five. The song slowing down. 

"You pop that gum one more time..." 

Alley snarled angrily as she stalked back up to her bars and struck a pose behind it with a growl on her lips. Hips pressing to the bars and hair thrown over one shoulder. 

"Single my ass."

"Ten times..."

"Not guilty!"

Wanda threw herself against the bars in despair and dropped to her knees, an arm thrown over her eyes in grief. 

"Number seventeen, spread eagle."

Another sultry pose and the lights dimmed further till only the barest silhouettes of their forms against the bars. 

"Artistic differences"

Natasha jutted her hip out, legs seeming to go for miles in her heels as she put her arms through the bars and crossed the wrists. 

"Pop" 

Alley's light went out on her form. One hand high up on the bars and the other on the bottom as she squats down. The last image of her with spread legs and a wrathful sinful expression on her face. 

"Six"

"Squish"

"Uh uh." 

Wanda light went out with her on her knees. Hands clasping a cross in her hands and looking up to the ceiling in prayer. 

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz."

Natasha's light went out at last. Her hip still jutted to the side. One arm up above her and bent into the bars and the other reaching out a finger and crooning it to the audience. 

There was a beat of silence and then the crowd erupted into such a roar that it was crazy for a few moments. 

Bucky smirked as the curtains dropped and the lights went up for an intermission. He loved watching his girl do what she loves. Her voice was phenomenal and she had interrelated Natasha and Wanda into what makes her happy. Making them happy in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop

Spooktacular part two

The crowd was quieting down during intermission. Drinks passed around by waitresses and bartenders. A voice coming over the loud speaker for everyone to head back to their seats and to stay seated for the next act. The band started to get keyed up and the lights dimmed slightly. 

Bucky sent a wink through the crack in the curtain where he could see Alley looking out a bit at him. Her smile broadened and she blew a kiss, Bucky catching it and pocketing it as she vanished again. 

Alley didn't come out on stage this time. Instead strolled Tess in something so old school goth most of the team had to do a double take. The woman was older by far but that didn't stop her from aging a day past her thirties. She was a dark vision in the flowing corset dress. The black velvet dragging gently behind her. Extremely high necked collar with spikes and bat like forms. Dark hair styled and curled to the side on her painted pale skin. Black sunken eyes on her face. She was beautiful.

"Good grievening, my little boils and ghouls." Many chuckled and laughed at the creepy puns. "This evening we're giving tributes to the greats that have been forgotten over the years. The songs of the witches and demons that taint us on this hallowed evening." Tess grinned as the lights dimmed a bit more, just enough for the false vampire fangs on her teeth glowed a bright white in the shadows. 

"As always. Stay in your seats boys. Girls keep your hands to yourself. And everyone... Happy haunting...." Tess's body was suddenly enveloped in grey smoke and she was gone. The crowd clapping and yelling at the vanishing act the host had made. 

The crowd fell near silent after a moment and the bad took that as its cue to state up. A soft melon holy melody playing from the side stage as the curtain drew up slightly. Alley slowly walked on stage. Her steps silent and a little wobbly as she acted like this was strange new place and she didn't know where she was or she was lost. 

Her hair looked almost white under the soft lights. Her body in a sort of witch costume. Light pink corset on her torso. Red and black skirts under her that just barely touched the ground. You could see the tips of her shoes, little curling ends to them. A cloak of deepest purple on her shoulders, the hood hiding her face but Bucky knew t was her by first glance. 

"Come little children....  
I'll take thee away....  
Into a land of enchantment...." 

Her voice was soft but strong, catching the attention of everyone in the club as she started to raise up and move fluidly, as if in search of something. 

"Come little children....  
The times come to play....  
Here in my garden of magic..."

Wanda slowing come from the bar. Must have come from the hidden passage behind the mirrors. She slowly made her way though the crowd. Her hair wild and tousled looking over the simple white nightgown over her. A trance like expression on her face. 

"Follow sweet children....  
I'll show thee the way....  
Through all the pain and  
The sorrows...." 

Alley stood up straighter and crooked her finger just once at Wanda. The younger woman taking another step from her spot on the ground. Moving just one step by step. 

"Weep not poor children....  
For life is this way....  
Murdering beauty and passion...."

Another girl came out of nowhere. Cocoa, Bucky thinks, as the shorter dark skinned girl slowly walks up towards the stage. The steps deliberately slow and unsteady, face trancelike and without emotion. Dressed the same as Wanda. 

"Hush now dear children....  
It must be this way....  
To weary of life, and deceptions...."

Soon more came from the hidden stage doors around the club. All dressed in similar white gowns and bonnets. Alley moving lithely across the stage. Her movements wide and sensual as Wanda and coca made their way finally yo the edge of the stage. 

"Rest now my children....  
For soon we'll away....  
Into the calm and the quiet...."

The others started gathering around the stage, climbing up as slowly and uneasily as they had walked up there. Most of them o theirs knees or sitting back on their thighs as alley sang gently to them. Her hand, which had little plastic nails on them, curved and tenderly touches cheeks and patted heads of hair. 

"Come little children....  
I'll take thee away....  
Into a land of enchantment..."

Alley hood slid back slightly to reveal her face as they others started to lay down around her as if to sleep. A sleep of death as a shower of green glitter gently fell from the ceiling as if it was a spell. 

"Come little children....  
The times come to play....  
Here in my garden.... Of shadows...." 

Alley's voice trailed of into a soft sad wail at the final note and then the scene faded out. Alley stand in above the "children" as the red moon projected onto the curtain grew brighter. The lights over alley turning out finally and a figure of a witch flying across the moon the ending of the scene.


End file.
